24fandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Producer
There are a couple of entries currently on this template: # Alicia Bien # Sesha K. Walker # Kate Garwood # and maybe some others .... who are "assistant to producer". Should they be moved to "Template:ProdAss"? I'm only inquiring because I'm not sure if "assitant to producer" is any different than a "production assistant". PS: also can I recommend that Template:ProdAss be Moved to Template:Prod''Asst''? I think it looks a tad better ;) 16:06, 17 December 2008 (UTC) : "Producer's Assistant" and "Production Assistant" are seperate roles. I originally put them seperate like this because I thought the former should be kept seperate from the "minor crew" template I had before, but now we have the ProdAsst template I agree they should probably be moved over. I'll get working on that soon (I'm in the middle of writing a synopsis of the Children of War featuree from the Redemption DVD). --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:18, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :: So even though they're different, they're not different enough to be on separate templates, correct? By the way man you're doing fantastic work. This kind of stuff is changing the wiki's content fundamentally in a better direction. Before you came along, our OOU/real life people articles were a disjointed mess. Now it's coming to par with our character and episode guides! 18:25, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I'm in two minds as to whether they should have different templates. On the one hand, it is a different role and so should have its own template. But if "Production assistant" has its own template, should the "Key Grip"? And "Script supervisor"? And shouldn't "Graphics designer" and "Editor" be distinguished from one another instead of both being in "Post-production"? Therefore if the community agrees it is a better idea to have a seperate template for all roles (which I am quite happy with, and would support) then I'll go ahead and make the appropriate changes. Alternatively, I could restructure the current template so that the production asst. and producer's asst. are listed seperately e.g. the DVD template how the Season 1 special features are seperated from the Season 2 special features. Would that be a better plan? Then I could do the same with the "Minor Crew" template we have at the minute, and if one group looks too big, we can move that to its own template. And thanks a lot, I think the crew are a vital part that need to be acknowledged just as much as actors. If it weren't for all these people 24 wouldn't be what we see today! I plan to go through all the producer, writer and director pages (the ones that were around before I started making the pages) and redesign them so they fit the same look as the other pages we have for crew members now. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:10, 17 December 2008 (UTC) : The second paragraph, the alternative idea, is definitely my preference. Would it be Producers on top, Production assistants next, and Assistants to producer at the bottom, or something? I also love the idea of applying that to the Minor Crew template, since it provides you the opportunity to "spin-off" a new group only when size becomes a factor. "Post-production" yes would also benefit from this treatment. 20:42, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I agree that it is the better option. I'll get on with that now, and we can see if the minor crew need new pages for any role. I've just been totting up, we'd have at least 19 templates if we had them for seperate jobs (and that is still grouping some obvious ones). --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:00, 17 December 2008 (UTC) : OK, does that look better? I think it does. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :: I definitely like it! Template:ProdAsst and Template:ProdAss should probably get deleted right? So the tentative count is 19, which ones will be added to the current 11? 22:45, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Here is the list I tally up. But bear in mind some of these categories would have two or three entrants (such ones I have included the names in) PRE PRODUCTION 1. Producer 2. Producer’s Assistant 3. Production Coordinator 4. Casting 5. Writer 6. Design 7. Location Manager 8. Script Coordinator/Supervisor 9. Property Master (Dick Kyker, Sterling Rush, Randy Gunter ONLY) PRODUCTION 10. Director 11. Production Assistant 12. Director of Photography (Rob Kostichek, Rodney Charters, Jeff Mygatt) 13. Grips (Didier Koskas, Lloyd Moriarity, Mike Reyes, Mike Posey ONLY) and Gaffers (Giovanni Lampassi, David St. Onge ONLY) 14. Special Effects 15. Camera Operator 16. Transportation coordinator (Jim Taylor, Dennis Milliken) POST PRODUCTION 17. Editor 18. Sound 19. Post production Obviously a far few could be unnecessary. Also, I deleted Temp:ProdAsst. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:03, 17 December 2008 (UTC) : That will be a great improvement when it's all finished, whatever the final product. How do you feel about this idea: (1) the three Post-production groups go onto 1 template (unless it becomes too unwieldy) and (2) small categories under a broad parent grouping all remain together such as Production: Director of Photo + Grips + Gaffers + Transpo Coordinators + other small ones... until one group becomes colossal enough in it's own right. The line of thinking behind this is, it's not a problem to have all the post-production groups on one template, and then the production and pre-production groups split up in certain appropriate spots... in other words, if one parent category is on 1 template, it doesn't necessarily mean to me that they all should be. 01:10, 18 December 2008 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea to me. The only quibble I have with it is that I think Sound should be seperate from "Editor" and "Post production" (the latter two I agree should be on one). My reasoning for this is that it is a large part, and vastly seperate from other aspects of Post production (also there are a quite a few members of the sound crew - evident here. Otherwise, I think the "Production" template is a good plan. On a related note, I'm currently writing up the credits from Redemption, which could provide quite a few more crew members in terms of roles that currently have only a few, as there are many that are exclusively from the Sound Africa unit. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:10, 18 December 2008 (UTC) : OK, I've made loads of changes, and I think the way we currently have it is the best. Here are the templates that we have (basically in order of when they contribute to the show: # Template:Producer # Template:Writer # Template:PreProd # Template:Casting # Template:Location # Template:Design # Template:Director # Template:Camera # Template:Production # Template:SFX # Template:Sound # Template:PostProd : Seem OK? The only problem I now have is making sure every person is on at least one of those templates. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:19, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :: Very cool, sorry about the major delay here. Just one thing, do you think you can stick a scroll bar on Template:Producer? It's a monster and a scroll might be appropriate. I think you can get the code, if interested, from Pyramidhead's recent SitRoom post. 21:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Do you not think it would be better to just split the template? I think it would horrible to put a scroll bar on it. Also, we need to start work on the S2 and S7 crew lists. It's a horrible task I've never ventured into before, but it is necessary because as it is, some key crew members i.e. writers / directors have pages and have been added to the templates, but many others have not which creates huuuge problems in terms of consistency. Would you be willing to help out with this? The main problem with it is the fact that every week you have to check all the credits just to see if any has changed. Whoever did it before did an excellent job with it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:54, 25 March 2009 (UTC) : A split would be completely up to you, of course, and you can leave it alone without much problem either. It just seems odd for a crew person's article to have 80% of its length consisting of a template sometimes. : The second thing you're asking about, I'm not confident I'm even sure what you mean :( Do you mean new templates or that production page? Even if I did, I can say that I wouldn't be very good at that kind of thing. I'm a gazillion times more experienced with IU character stuff, and some actor work, but crew content definitely isn't my demesne. I'd only offer to assist if I thought I could be of some real use: what is it that you want to do? 22:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) What I mean is that on the 24 production staff page there isn't a list for Season 2 and Season 7. We need a list for them because it means that many crew members who were involved in the show are currently uncredited on this Wiki. It is a lot of effort for just me to do, so if anyone else is interested in helping me watch the credits and write down the names of all crew members who come up in each episode, I would greatly appreciate it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:25, 25 March 2009 (UTC) : Argh yeah that is a huge task. So the person just looks at the opening and closing credits of each of those seasons' episodes, and writes it down? I can't guarantee I'll be able to help anytime soon at all. But I do think that there may be a point where I can get my Season 2 DVDs, write down all the credits to a temporary User page, and then you/we can do whatever information movement is necessary for that season. Feel free to poke me about this if you're itching for S2 help a little later. 00:54, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Well I definitely won't be able to do season 7 because websites like Hulu only work for the US and there is no UK equivalent so the only episode I can watch is the last aired on one the Sky Player. The only thing I can think to do to solve this is to just start with S7 now and I'll fill the rest in when I get the DVD. However I think I'd probably be better doing Season 2. I think once I've done rewatching Day 4 (for the Jack and Tony articles) I'll go and start cataloguing to S2 cast members. Irritatingly, the UK S7 DVD doesn't look to come out until OCTOBER, so it will be a while before I can do the S7 credits. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:38, 26 March 2009 (UTC) : Okay you can work on S2 as convenient, and when Season 7 comes out over here, I'll start plugging away at that. So to be clear, we write down all the credits at the start and end of each episode and format them all like on the crew page? Do we ignore anything? : Also, in case you couldn't tell, episodes on Hulu actually expire after awhile, which is why I don't just do it myself now.. there are only a handful up at a time. :( 13:14, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I didn't bother delving too far into Hulu once I realized I couldn't access any of the content. And yes, I think we write all the credits. I haven't done them before, but it doesn't seem like anyone should be left out to me! Just follow the template from the other seasons, which S7 should reflect. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:16, 26 March 2009 (UTC) : I got your reply on... wherever it was where you said you got Season 2 done. And S7 will be done before we know it :) 18:19, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah its actually a lot easier than it looks. I just copied the S6 crew list then edited it to either keep the ordering that it is in the credits or to update new names. Now all we need to do is keep a track of who edits each episode, that's the only thing that will change each time (except director and writer which is not written on that page). I've also been thinking, a way of having more links to the production staff pages (which account for hundreds of articles now) would be to include a short section, with a link to the main production staff page, on each Season page, giving a brief rundown of who is new to the crew and who returns, etc. What do you think? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC)